


Picture This

by BBCotaku



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Blood, Creepy, Gen, kevin is alone, kevin is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:05:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCotaku/pseuds/BBCotaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picture a man.</p>
<p>No, not like that silly! Try again. Oh dear, your really not good at this are you Listeners? </p>
<p>There you go. </p>
<p>Now, he is standing in a desert—I said desert Listeners. Thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture This

Picture a man.

No, not like that silly! Try again. Oh dear, your really not good at this are you Listeners? 

There you go. 

Now, he is standing in a desert—I said desert Listeners. Thank you.

The man is covered head to toe in blood and viscera, some animal some...hmmm other. 

The man is smiling, he is always smiling. He is always happy. Well, he used to be... Before a perfect, wonderful, beautiful friend left him alone. Alone and sad. 

You open your eyes, dear listeners, you open them and you see the man, you see him and he is sad. He is _smiling._

You see him, smell the blood on his clothes, see the wonderful hollow husks of his eyes, see the desert partly void mostly sand. Endless dunes stretching forever and ever.

You see the man. 

There is a door behind you Listener. One made of oak, it's surface warn and chipped by time. Haha, an Old Oak Door if you will. 

The man looks at you.

You look back. 

Do you leave him like the scientist? Leave him alone and sad?

Or do you stay and join him in the wonderful Desert Bluffs?


End file.
